


【允在】爱与爱（半pwp）

by mmmable



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmable/pseuds/mmmable
Summary: 三年前存货 老文盲 无文笔 随便看看
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 9





	1. 第一章

金在中按亮手机，离开场没多久了，眉头紧蹙着盯着空旷的体育馆，只有些许工作人员在做最后的准备了。突然感到心闷，右手习惯性往口袋里摸烟，站在一旁拿着输液架的助手见着这举动吓得连架子都要撞倒，药水瓶左右摇晃伴随着助手急切的话语，“马上就要上台了您的嗓子绝对不能抽烟了啊，万一郑...”金在中右手停留在口袋里指尖捏着烟盒垂头看着她，后台很暗，金在中眸子却亮的可怕，就这么盯着助手不说话但也停下手中动作，助手吞下即将说出口的话也低下了头。

“去给我倒杯水。”金在中微微闭上眼睛说到。沉默终于被打破，助手心里一颤眼睛瞬间红了一圈。金在中的声音已经完全变了，粗钝嘶哑甚至发不出“去”的音，短短几个字也像用了极大力气，现在正捂着嘴咳嗽。助手忍住眼泪往后台休息室奔去。

金在中曾经说过，他这辈子有最爱的两个人。一个是他的恋人，另一个是他的饭。他一直知道那种爱着遥远的人的感受，他也懂那种无法实现的爱恋，他从不让他的饭失望。所以他现在站在这里，等着那些千里迢迢赶来的人们，那些为了跟他道别的人们，那些全世界最爱他的人们，即使发烧到40度，即使说话困难，即使和郑允浩吵架。是的，他和郑允浩冷战了三天，这三天里郑允浩用过各种方式试图让金在中取消这次FM，连平常最有效的撒娇手段都完全不起作用，直到昨晚郑允浩甚至摔门出去早上直接飞了日本。想到郑允浩，金在中又忍不住叹气。助手已经把水准备好了，金在中拿过水点头向她微笑便转身往里走，助手赶紧举着输液架跟上金在中。

因为场馆原因，金在中的休息室也不得不堆满了器材，倒地的话筒架，立体音响和一排排备用衣裳，中间有一个可以让人休息的沙发。金在中穿过些些障碍缩进沙发里，原本还不觉得，现在在白炽灯下他的脸色显得更难看了，头发软趴趴搭在额前，似乎很不舒服，双眼紧闭，这时门开了又关上，因为工作人员和化妆师都会在这里穿行金在中并不在意，可是突然变得安静的可怕。还没来得及睁开眼太阳穴已经被一双干燥的手指按摩着了，好像舒服多了，金在中眉头的锁慢慢解开。他知道站在前面温柔看着他的人是谁，他每根神经都感受到对面人的气息，金在中很想他。

“还是不舒服吗？”不用睁眼就能感受到郑允浩的温柔，金在中知道自己这个样子让他心疼了。听不到回答的郑允浩手上的力道放轻了些提高音量“在中？”金在中刚刚疏开的眉头又微微皱起，不是气还没消，只是怕自己一开口让眼前的男人更加心疼。很多年前的一次采访上，郑允浩撇开一如往常的官方腔调，表情认真的对着镜头说到“成员里我最喜欢我们在中的声音，在中唱什么歌都好听，我是他的王饭。”片刻，感到太阳穴的触感消失金在中才慢慢睁开双眼。对眼前的景象突然感到好笑，只是一晚不在家而已郑允浩就把自己是偶像的事给丢了，还穿着昨天那套衣服，头发没做造型刘海有点长随意向上翘着，疲惫的双眼还有...性感的小胡渣。“我没事。”压低了音量，说的很慢，加上金在中面无表情的脸好像真的让人感觉没事，不过也仅仅是看上去像。听到回复后的郑允浩明显黑了脸，其实从他开口第一个字就知道不对劲，陌生的声音嘶哑的让人听着难受。更严重了，比昨天严重太多了，郑允浩心跳的很快，眼睛死死盯着金在中。其实他早就后悔，如果昨晚没有赌气离开一定会好好照顾他，但此刻看着坐在这里输着液仰着头等待见面会开场的金在中让他怒气盖过了自责。

“取消演出，去医院。嗯？”郑允浩翘了下嘴角说到。如果忽略他握紧拳头的左手和微微前倾的脖颈外会让人觉得他现在很温柔很友好，像是在商量晚上去哪吃饭。郑允浩本身是个严肃的人，出色的领导能力好像是他与生俱来的天赋，但金在中永远是他的例外，就像现在这样压着脾气交出选择权。金在中全身都紧张起来，眉头蹙起睁大眼睛瞪着他，身体往沙发里又缩了缩。但下一秒，又恢复了平静的模样，目光从郑允浩脸上移开侧着头朝对面的化妆师招了招手，郑允浩抬脚往前一步，皮鞋蹭到输液架发出刺耳的摩擦声。他握住金在中没来得及收回去的手压了下来。郑允浩在忍耐，因为手上的力度让金在中疼的发颤。  
金在中不挣扎，看着眼前的人眼睛，却对着化妆师开口道“来帮我上妆。”没有一丝停顿，手上力度又重了几分，化妆师很为难，即使只是郑允浩的背影好像也在警告她不能靠近。金在中用力甩手挣扎。

“我说，来给我上妆！” 几乎是吼出声，嘶哑刺耳  
“闭嘴！你！”音量大，波及范围广。一出声让在场的人都看清形势，都猫着腰走出休息室。待最后一个闲人离开这个房间，金在中的眼圈立马就红了，本来因为高烧带来的不安稳的呼吸频率脸颊就泛红，现在，可怜的像只兔子。手腕上的力渐渐变弱，似乎带着讨好意味的揉捏起来，这毕竟是郑允浩心尖尖上的金在中，一点委屈都不忍让他受。郑允浩俯下身子环抱住金在中，两臂收紧整个头埋在金在中的肩上。  
“宝宝..”  
“郑允浩”  
两人同时发声，却又同时停止，郑允浩松开金在中坐上沙发，又把金在中圈进怀里，“你小声说，我听得到。”能感受到郑允浩震动的胸腔紧贴着自己，金在中已经没有了刚才的怒气，又回到恋人的语气，“我以为你懂我的。”说完把自己的脸颊靠上郑允浩的脖颈跟自己滚烫的皮肤比起来这样会舒服很多，郑允浩微微向下低头，嘴唇触碰着金在中的眼睛，睫毛很长，也颤动的很明显。“我懂你不代表我可以不心疼你，我知道你在担心什么。”感受到胸前的手抓紧了自己的扣子，郑允浩伸手有节奏的轻拍着他的背，“你说如果没有我，那她们就是你所有的安全感，没有她们就没有你金在中，觉得这几年的空白愧对她们对你的爱，我哪能不知道呢，以前不是天天在我耳边叨叨着要娶她们害的我吃味吗”怀里的人在脖颈处蹭了蹭，开口“我..很喜欢舞台，你知道的我们几个里面就我最不怯场了，我不怕忘词忘动作，因为那样好像她们也能笑得很开心，她们见到我好像就会开心，这很简单啊允浩，允浩，..”说的很慢，很努力的在发声，大口大口的气呼在郑允浩颈边，后来轻声的唤着的自己的名字更是让他感到心疼。小心的避开输液的手，郑允浩把整个人都紧紧圈在怀里，嘴唇也从眼帘磨蹭到鼻尖，不带停留触碰到金在中的嘴唇。发烧使得嘴唇干裂，郑允浩伸出舌头描绘着他的唇形，“我知道了，这是最后一次，你答应我不能开口说话，该输液就接着输液，不许在台上逞强。”金在中推开郑允浩，抬起头看着恋人的眼睛，熟悉的眼神让自己心安，抿着唇又主动靠上去，轻轻地印在郑允浩的唇上，“好。”


	2. 第二章

这种无声的见面会确实让人心疼，台下人们红着眼看着还输着液就走上台的人，近几年的摇滚风已经很难让她们看到这样安静温柔的金在中了。头发乖巧的贴在额头上，双腿并拢，鞋跟不时地摩擦着沙发腿，金在中只是微微抬头就发现前排的女生已经哭的不成样子，原本搭在膝盖上的双手也不得不拧紧，裤腿因为皱褶被拉伸，露出了白皙的脚踝。

主持人开始解释，金在中也举起手中的iPad，做着“不要哭”的口型。唱歌的时间都换成了你问我答，饭也松了口气，开场前就让全场歌迷写好了最想问的问题，也不怕充不满这两个多小时，主持人让工作人员送上来两个箱子，陆陆续续开始抽题。时间也过得快，哭哭笑笑也到了最后一题，主持人把两个箱子往前一推，示意金在中抽，在盒里搅拌了下抓出两张纸条，一张纯白一张印满了熊兔，抬头看了眼台下亮闪闪的灯牌笑了笑把白纸扔进箱子，打开另一张。已经有眼尖的看清了纸条的样式，安静的场下开始骚动。就在主持人还摸不清头脑时，对面的人已经捂着嘴巴笑弯了腰，把纸条递给主持人，主持人拿到手上开始念，“哥哥，如果你的恋人外表很成熟但私底下很喜欢撒娇，不会做饭还专门捣乱，有时候很霸道但有时候又非常幼稚，对朋友非常好甚至会忽略你，不怎么会搭配衣服对电子商品也没有研究，回短信速度还很慢这样的人你会喜欢吗？”主持人念着纸条对着台下前后翻转，说到“大家看到了吧这位饭写了满满一张纸啊，这是对自己的描述么？是位勇敢的饭啊那我们在中会不会喜欢这样的女生呢？”主持人感受到与前面题目明显不同的反响，因为台下甚至开始了此起彼伏的争吵声。在中依旧是扬着嘴角，很快大屏幕上就出现了他的答案，好像心情不错指尖点的也越来越快，跳动的文字让全场都沸起来。

“缺点这么多的孩子，我可不喜欢呢，但是如果对其他人都严肃只对我一个人撒娇，我做的饭菜全都吃完然后夸我，生日的时候送礼物给我比所有送朋友的都好，只穿我搭配的衣服不说三道四，电子产品不会用没关系但会关注我的推特，我发来简讯就立马给我回电话，这样的人，我会”写到这里，金在中停了下来，因为此刻“郑允浩”三个字已经把他包围起来，他怕下一秒，就会让这三个字出现在大屏幕上。其实这不是第一次了，但每每台下唤起这个名字就总能碰到自己心里最柔软的地方，所以在哪里都矜持不起来。主持人以为金在中生气了连忙制止“大家安静一下，在中还没有打完，我们照顾在中的身体让他快点打完然后去休息好吗”在中连忙摆摆手，笑容也越来越大接着写道“我会爱她一辈子哦”可想而之，场馆都要被尖叫和那三个字给掀翻了。 

FM结束了，金在中鞠完最后一个躬转身，眼圈变红哭了起来。郑允浩站在黑暗里看着金在中向自己走来，这还是第一次吧？好像真正做了一次他的饭一样，看完整场个人的FM。忍住了抬脚出去迎接的冲动，身体却不经意向前伸想要将对方一举一动都收进眼里，头发被金在中撩乱，没怎么上眼妆所以就算是豆大的眼泪涌出也破坏不了他给自己带来的美感。郑允浩真的觉得自己老了，好像一下子拥有了好多回忆，想不完的过去充斥在脑海里，以前节目里金在中说自己一辈子只哭三次还被当时幼稚的自己说破，哪里只有三次啊金在中，在我这里我怎么觉得你好像有流不完的眼泪，只对我，好像，真的有流不完的眼泪啊。还没从回忆里晃过神，金在中已经走到跟前，身边的助手招呼护士过来拔针，拔完之后助手和护士都离开只剩下两人。身后持续传来一阵一阵安可的声音，一声比一声响。眼前的人又开始颤抖，郑允浩看穿了他的想法，连忙把他拉进怀里，右手顺着他的头发，左手搂住腰低头靠近他的耳朵，一会儿胸前的湿意就越来越大，郑允浩开口道“不准出去，金在中我不准你在她们面前哭。”说完就感受到怀里人双手的抵触，郑允浩用劲圈了圈，嘴唇蹭着金在中的耳廓“不用示弱给她们看，你是她们的英雄，但金在中，只是我一个人的金在中。”挣扎的双手不再动作，金在中安分的扭了扭头使自己靠的更舒服一点，头顶突然传来一声轻笑，抬眼就看到郑允浩邪气的表情，“宝宝，要不我抱你到台上..再..这样”说着就附上了金在中的唇，半咬半舔“她们会不会放心一点？”金在中本来就红润的脸颊开始发烫，身后就是还未离场的饭，两个人就站在舞台侧面的黑暗里，伴着耳边不断的“金在中”的呼喊，比以往任何时候都紧张，双手扯着郑允浩的衣领，仰着头让郑允浩的舌头滑进嘴里，情欲一上来，场合什么也就不重要了，郑允浩纠缠着金在中的小舌打转，引入自己嘴里吸允，手也开始不规矩起来，金在中招架不住这样的允浩，越来越激烈的吻也使自己感到呼吸不顺，用力偏过头喘气，郑允浩的唇也从金在中的唇上摩擦到脸颊，男人丝毫没有停下来的意思，在脸上重重的吮吸了一口就一直舔吻到耳下，这种酥麻的刺激让金在中说话都带了颤音，本来就嘶哑的嗓音在此刻更催情，“停下..嗯..郑允浩”两个人在一起加上暧昧的时间已经近十年了，在没有分开旅行之前，两个人无论在哪里都是一个房间，无论经纪人怎么调配，最后入睡都会变成两人一起，好像已经成了五个人的默契，在节目里被问到分房问题都能一本正经的胡说八道，到后来，除了自己的住宅外，也买了两个人的房子。撇掉明星私生不说，家人不时的来访也使得两人住一起的可能也变得微乎其微。郑允浩是男人，他对金在中身体的贪恋程度是自己都无法想象的。但现实中两人一起过夜的次数一点都不多。郑允浩把头埋在金在中的颈窝里，深深地吸气，  
“允浩..”  
“宝宝，我就抱一下，好想你。”  
好不容易停下的眼泪又有翻滚的趋势，郑允浩连忙拉开两人的距离，伸手在金在中嘴唇上擦了擦，牵起他的手往前走，“我先把你送回家，等下李医生会过去，好好检查一下。别想着去聚餐我会跟他们打好招呼，家里的酒都给我收起来..” 感受到身后的人停下了脚步，郑允浩转头，“郑允浩，啰嗦。”刚刚接过吻的唇显得特别透亮，此刻还微微嘟起，眼睛故意睁的大大的，郑允浩内心又开始咆哮，往前伸着脖子，啵—— 亲在金在中嘴上。  
“呀，我是你哥！”  
郑允浩转身重新拉起他的手  
“好好好，哥，我们回家。”突然被正正经经地叫哥的金在中还没反应过来就被前面的人拉着走，明明是事实，明明没什么不对的，但不知道为什么整个人又害羞起来。饭都退场的差不多了，空间都变得清静起来，金在中盯着郑允浩的后脑勺上翘起的头发发呆，就算在黑暗里，他的背影好像都会发光，嘴角又情不自禁地扬起，反抓起郑允浩的手，十指相扣。脑海里飘飘荡荡着一句话  
“郑允浩，我怎么这么喜欢你。”


	3. 第三章

3

郑允浩把金在中送到地下停车场就急忙赶去公司排练，想想也知道是金在中不让郑允浩送上楼，不是怕郑允浩不愿意走，是害怕自己会表现出想让他留下来。那郑允浩肯定就走不了了，但马上要来临的日巡根本不允许他们这么放肆的“休假”，因为担心金在中身体下午从日本飞回来的郑允浩只有通宵练习来弥补这段时间。简单的在车里告别，吻了好一会才被金在中推开，确认了没有再发烧后目送金在中进了电梯郑允浩才发车离开。

房间里只开了床头的一盏灯，在仿真的兔耳设计上还留着前几天郑允浩留下的便签条，暖黄的灯光只晕开床头一角。金在中躲在另一边的黑暗里，侧着脸对着唯一的光源，手指在枕边无意识的抬起落下，发出闷闷的声音，当人处在单调有规律的音频中时最容易陷入自己营造的世界。

不管郑允浩会不会在这里过夜，金在中总是会把床的左侧空出来，以往郑允浩洗完澡之后就会靠在床头开着这盏小灯看书等金在中洗完澡。郑允浩睡前是一定要看书的，对书的种类却不怎么在乎，以前他总是把书放在自己的包里随身带着，可是因为丢三落四的坏毛病好几次忘记带书弄的晚上翻来覆去睡不着觉，金在中干脆在靠床左边的空地上买了个书架在网上一次性淘满了整个书架的书。金在中的晃动的手指顿了顿，目光扫到不远处的书架，整体暗黑的设计在黑暗中就更加隐秘只有第三层的边角被灯光照亮。最边缘上那本书身没有完全在书架里，露出的一节格外吸引人注意，书脊也歪歪的倒向另一边，金在中头微微的前倾眯着眼想要看清书名，过了一会儿脸却不禁红了起来，闭上眼睛转头把脸埋进枕头里。好丢人，太丢人了。  
双手摩擦着床单从枕头下穿过，身体慢慢下滑想缩进被子里，明明只有一个人却好像被无数人偷窥，“该死的郑允浩..”

那本书是郑允浩上次带来的，洗完澡出来的金在中看到的就是睡袍耷拉在身上，刚刚吹干的蓬松的头发随意翘起，修长的手指正在翻页的性感男人，郑允浩看得很认真眼神里还带着思考。“认真的男人果然很帅气啊”脑子里这样想着身体也不自觉的走向那个男人，直到被扶上了头发郑允浩才抬头看到金在中已经洗好乖乖站在自己面前了。金在中没有理会他的眼神只想低头看看是什么书这么有吸引把自己都比了下去，郑允浩意识到金在中的想法更快一步单手合上书另一只手捏住金在中的下巴抬头就啃咬住金在中的下嘴唇。刚刚洗完脸连带着嘴唇还是湿润的，湿软的感觉让郑允浩忍不住在唇上停留了好一会，反复的舔咬吮吸，金在中双手被迫压在郑允浩的肩上微弓着腰低着头被郑允浩添吻，刚刚洗完澡全身还带着的热气更是让金在中心里充满了暧昧的情愫，不满足只是双唇的触碰微微张嘴伸出小舌头时不时的摩擦着郑允浩的唇角，还发出小小的呻吟声。欲求不满，郑允浩明白。趁着小舌头没来得及收回去前张口含住勾进自己的嘴里，又接着卷着小舌头顶出了口腔进攻金在中的小嘴，得到回应的金在中乖巧的含着郑允浩的舌头双手也顺着脖子交扣在一起甩下拖鞋双腿张开跨坐在郑允浩大腿两侧，郑允浩手也不闲着，解开金在中睡袍的腰带也不忙着脱下，直接伸进衣服里从前腰揉捏到尾椎顺着臀缝向下，隔着内裤也能感受到那双手在自己身上点火，下意识的扭动腰身在郑允浩看来只是更加欲求不满的反应，中指抵着臀缝上下滑动，隔着内裤也不影响手指进入穴口的动作，金在中上面的小口此时也被完全侵占，上颚被细细舔弄，闭不上的小嘴发出好听的呻吟声，然后.....  
陷入回忆的金在中把脸又往枕头里塞了几分，肩膀也慢慢缩紧，过了一会儿抵不过呼吸的不顺畅翻了个身面朝着天花板，手臂挡在眼睛上，不能停止回想。然后...就被进入了吧，这样正面的，张开腿被那个人进入了吧，手臂稍稍移开一点尽管还是黑暗但空气里好像还残留着郑允浩的气息，这样正面的扑来，好看的丹凤眼每次顶弄自己时都会向上挑着，习惯性的用手去遮这双眼睛却被对方抓住往两人结合的地方摸去，感受到自己的穴口被撑大被抽插的发胀还有郑允浩那根东西跟自己手持续摩擦，太淫乱了，金在中想，转头不再看郑允浩却瞥到了那本书，抽出被郑允浩禁锢的手把旁边的书抓到手里，封面上三个大字一点都不含蓄的体现了整本书的内容。“房..中..术..？”金在中小声的呢喃着，郑允浩显然听到了金在中的自言自语，将腰挺直抽出性器在穴口摩擦了两下就直接插到底，果然引起了金在中的呻吟，“宝宝，你不专心”郑允浩得了便宜还卖乖的吻上那张微肿的嘴，金在中身体被撞的一颤一颤的口中的呻吟也变得断断续续，“郑..允浩..你个混蛋..！啊..你看的什么书啊！啊.啊啊..太快..了啊..”郑允浩抢过金在中还捏在手里的书随手翻开一页，丢给金在中，“我是在学习啊，宝宝来我们实践一下”没等金在中好好看清楚书上的内容就被保持着被插入的姿势翻了个身，郑允浩双手搭在金在中的细腰上用力上提了提，漂亮的弧度从脖颈持续到臀尖，忍不住抚摸上正夹着自己家伙的臀肉用力揉搓，埋在枕头里的脑袋传来闷闷的声音，“郑允浩，我不要这个姿势”金在中不喜欢后入式，非常不喜欢，这样的姿势使自己完全弱势，甚至像发情的动物一样，羞耻的只能被身后的人玩弄。郑允浩停下了手上的动作，顺着脊椎的纹身一直摸到发尾，身体也附上了金在中的背，扳过有点发烫的脸，脸颊红晕还没消去，带水汽的双眼半张开的望着允浩。眼神里的委屈全被郑允浩脑补成“我想要”，下一秒就含住金在中的耳垂吮吸，沿着下巴的线条一路添吻到嘴唇，金在中紧闭着嘴巴扭动着身体想躲过郑允浩的进攻，“郑允浩！”怒气和撒娇交织在一起，“宝宝，这只是个姿势而已，我们好久没见面了嗯？好久没..做了嗯？不要想太多，宝宝我只会让你舒服的相信我...”不等金在中回应，下半身就如马达一样一下一下的撞击起来。后入式确实是最容易顶到敏感点的姿势..所以最后还是这样趴着翘着屁股被插到高潮，郑允浩也像往常一样，射满了整个小穴，那本书也就被郑允浩随手塞进了书架。  
居然就这样把性事回忆了一遍，金在中懊恼的拍床，想下床把那本书丢掉，本来身体刚刚经历了高烧，没什么力气，这下把自己弄的更加瘫软索性放弃了下床。手机甩在一边懒得翻开，期间响过几次但不是特殊铃声金在中并不想理会，庆功宴也不用他操心因为郑允浩说过会打点好...“嗯..”像是叹息一样伸手拉过郑允浩的枕头抱在怀里，嘴唇摩擦在柔软的布料上，重重的呼吸...满满的..满满的..全是郑允浩的味道，这么多年过去还是只有这种味道能给金在中安全感，睡意渐渐上来，眼睛合上的瞬间被电话提示音吵醒，嗯..特殊的提示音..  
眯着眼睛点开信息发现是一条语音，应该是练习来不及打字，瞄到时间已经一点四十，顿时有点心疼，点开语音，前几秒都是杂音和琐碎的说话声，突然熟悉的声音就充满了耳边。

“宝宝，在中，晚安”

刻意压低的嗓音性感的要死，金在中把手机放在耳边播放了几遍才忍打电话的冲动，盯着手机，无声的说道，

“晚安郑允浩”


	4. 第四章

fm结束已经一周了，那天夜晚通宵训练的郑允浩第二天就急急忙忙飞了日本与昌珉汇合，到今天也足足一周没有和金在中见过面了，虽然中间有电话联系，但金在中忙着入伍前最后的准备不管是告别演唱会还是正规二辑都足以让他忽略某时震动的手机，所以零星的几个电话也有的被忽略。金在中就是这样，越是临近入伍越是觉得自己什么都没准备好，还是因为家庭的原因让自己极度缺乏安全感，两年，六百四十个日日夜夜，要让一群爱自己的人白白等待吗？金在中做不到。但其实更多是害怕被抛弃吧，那种感觉坏透了，也由于身体的趋利避害的特性当感觉到一点点不安的气息就急于摆脱，这一点在爱情里也体现的淋漓尽致。

金在中闲下来的时候就会考虑这段感情，从队友到恋人十几年来纠缠不清，暧昧不明的眼神和过于频繁的肢体接触最终使自己陷在这泥潭里，以前仗着郑允浩的爱肆意蔓延自己的任性与脾气，轻易的提分手单方面断绝联系，说到底只是自私而已，只是比起其他任何人更爱的那个是自己而已。郑允浩哪能不明白，这可是他的金在中啊，从一开始就深深放在心里的人，也是绝不可能放弃的人，所以他一次一次的妥协一次一次的打破自己的底线，去包容这个有点小脾气的恋人，但如果永远得不到对方全心的爱再怎么沸腾的心也有冷淡的一天，所以在四年前最后一次分手时，才让金在中好好看清楚自己的心，才知道心中的天平早已经倒向郑允浩。也是那一次才让他明白郑允浩的爱已经融入空气，逃不掉也离不开。

当年金在中提出分手后没有接到郑允浩电话也没有收到简讯，只收到了郑允浩邮寄的钥匙和写着“房子里的我的东西都可以丢掉”的卡片，没有了相爱的关系两个人的世界算是完全断了，不同的公司，不同的活动，不同的交友圈。半个星期过去了，金在中找出所有郑允浩的物品，堆积在一起竟然占满了半个客厅，里面大多是金在中为他选的衣服，一半是穿过的一半还是没来得及穿的只是金在中平时逛街遇到适合他的会习惯性的买回来，捏着衬衫衣领的金在中决定改掉这个习惯，其他都是两个人以前一起买的生活用品，装饰，还有不少从各国带回来的纪念品。一一扫过这些物品记忆也像老电影一样在眼前不断的播放，最后摸出了一枚戒指，钻戒，也是郑允浩和金在中的婚戒。从看到它的第一眼眼泪就涌了上来，怎么会不想哭呢，布拉格教堂里的誓言还一直回荡在耳边。把戒指套在左手的无名指上一边亲吻一边呢喃“你说的舍不得我，最后不还是舍得了。”最后东西没有被丢掉，只是堆积在客厅里无人问津，因为那之后金在中也没有再回家，无心工作，每天约着不同的朋友在不同的酒吧喝到半夜，然后就被送去酒店睡过后半夜，整整持续了半个月，又是一个这样的夜晚，喝到一半的金在中突然感觉到牛仔裤口袋里的手机在震动，吓得金在中碰倒了桌边的酒瓶，啤酒涌出瓶口浸湿裤腿，喝多了闷酒的人脾气只会变躁，来不及收拾只想把这个打扰的人痛快的训斥一番，掏出手机接听后就毫无礼貌的喂了一声，感觉到对方的安静后金在中有点不耐烦了想确认一下打电话人的姓名时，响起了对方的声音，  
“不好意思，打错了”  
是郑允浩。  
那个近一个月对自己不闻不问的郑允浩。  
明明就应该在分手第二天就来找他的郑允浩。  
会不停打电话认错的郑允浩。  
舍不得对他讲一句重话的郑允浩。  
可是现在呢？跟一群男男女女喝酒的自己他不再管了，晚上有没有好好睡觉也不会想知道了，一个月以来的第一个电话也只是打错了，就连自己的名字都不愿意叫了..想到这里的金在中彻底慌了，啤酒还粘在脚踝附近有点凉，但远远不敌此时冷下来的心。  
“郑允浩”短促的呼喊，生怕下一秒电话就被挂断一样。没有人回应。  
“郑允浩，郑允浩，郑允浩..”越来越小的声音，哽咽到最后说不出话。安静了一会儿，  
“允浩..你是不是..真的要一个人走了？”

“是你让我走的，你让我一个人走的，金在中，是你放我走的。”郑允浩轻轻说着，冷漠的言语好像变成了陌生人。

“我没有，你不会走的你从来都不会走的我赶你走你都不会走的我..”

“在中”郑允浩打断金在中，“人都是会倦的，以前我总是对自己说再等等吧  
马上在中就会爱我了，我等了一年两年三年..现在我不想再等了。你也自由了，没有我的束缚你自由了，你早就该自由了，我不该抓着你不放的，......再见在中。”

“郑允浩！”金在中对着电话大喊，眼泪止不住的流下，捏着手机的手都在颤抖。“你别不管我，我求你了允浩，我错了允浩我爱你的啊我那么爱你我只爱你啊郑允浩..你不懂我吗我只要你啊...郑允浩”

“你真的想好了吗，是只要我吗？”  
“还是要永远只会缩进壳里毫无犹豫就会放开我的你自己。”  
“最后一次把选择权交给你..要不要为我赌上一次性命。”这句话说得很轻，郑允浩没有把握但这应该是最后的机会了。  
金在中闭上眼睛迟迟没有说话，而另一边没有听到回答的郑允浩终于还是湿了眼眶，结束了吧..这段纠结不清的感情..刚把手机拿下就听到对面传来的声音，  
“怎样才算是爱呢，郑允浩”  
嗓子有点沙哑，但没有犹豫的回道“我爱你那样。”

“我会赌上性命的，我已经赌上性命了允浩。”  
...  
混乱的挂断了电话，酒精还在侵蚀金在中的大脑，胡乱的抹了脸上的泪起身想去洗手间洗把脸，打开包间的门就发现一个高大的身影挡住了去路，没来得及看清脸就被抱进怀里，脖子一侧被头发扎的有点痒，想要移动却换来对方更用力的束缚，  
“宝宝”熟悉又陌生的声音，比以前沙哑一点依旧性感的要命，金在中眼圈也要红了，但随之而来的吻也让金在中措手不及，感受到舌头在自己两唇间寻找突破口金在中赶紧躲开，并用手捂上了郑允浩的嘴，虽然喝了酒的脸红红的，但不至于脑子进水在大庭广众之下表演活春宫，郑允浩拉过堵在自己唇上的手细细的吻着，一个月没见了居然就瘦了这么多，明显带着一身酒气，郑允浩抬眼往包间里看去，昏暗里一群男男女女还在喝酒唱歌，捏着在中手的力气不自觉变大了，感到疼痛的金在中有点心虚的关上包间的门，讨好似的笑了笑，郑允浩也知道这里不宜久留拉着金在中就走，金在中不问郑允浩是怎么知道他在这里，因为他知道只要郑允浩想，他就肯定可以知道，看着走在自己身前的男人，知道其实这个月也没比自己好到哪里去，头发有点长了一点，露出了好看的额头，脸一瘦就变得更为立体的五官，还有就是那双最爱的手，像现在这样拉着自己不放的手..此时的金在中的心简直融成了一滩水，所以一坐上车就急着对郑允浩说着我爱你的金在中被郑允浩直接推倒，最后累到睡着，分手事件也就告一段落了。

前段时间感冒导致的沙哑导致工作进度缓慢，赶着录完最后一首歌的金在中取下耳机，走出了录音室，正准备跟工作人员商量演唱会细节，助手抱着外套跑到金在中跟前，这是郑允浩特意叮嘱过的，看好金在中绝不能再让他感冒，金在中穿好外套从口袋里摸出手机想看场地图，却意外来了电话。低头向助手示意一下那着手机到窗边，  
“喂，昌珉？”  
“在中哥，我和允浩哥已经到机场了！”  
“什么？哪个机场？你们要去哪里！？”  
“我们..是到仁川机场..允浩哥说他想见你就拉着我一起偷偷回来了，他还说要瞒着你！但我并不想跟他一起打出租到你家然后第二天被曝光说什么浩珉两人疑似私会，被正主抓现场之类的，所以，在中哥你有在听吗”  
“我！当！然！有！听！你们在那等我，对了，你让郑允浩给我等着！”

虽然马上就要入伍，放不下的东西太多，但至少在爱情里金在中可以安心，那个触碰到不安就急于摆脱的金在中，早已经不在了，现在只有对爱情堵上性命的金在中，而这个金在中正准备去机场修理那个为了自己偷跑回来的郑允浩。挂了电话的沈昌珉在内心感叹这该死的爱情，望着另一个爱情中的傻瓜默默的摇了摇头。

“爱情啊。”


	5. 第五章

拿到钥匙走到停车场才发现今天开了自己极为招摇的跑车，打电话叫来助理把自己车开回去，并交代她去超市采购一些沈昌珉喜欢的菜，时间长了助理已经可以完全记住沈昌珉的喜好，而自己拿着钥匙就上了助理的车。正好碰上下班时间，路上刚开不久就开始堵，趁着堵车把助理这辆车的车牌号发给沈昌珉，交代了上车地点顺便接了个经纪人的电话车流才慢慢动起来，到机场是一个小时半小时之后的事情了，车刚停稳副驾驶门就被人拉开，下一秒那个一周未见的人就坐在了自己身边。染了新的发色刘海都梳了起来是金在中最喜欢的狼奔，没有邋遢的小胡渣，黑超遮住了眼睛却突出了好看挺拔的鼻梁，衣服是金在中提前搭配好让他带去日本的，所以....金在中上下扫视完心里暗暗的发笑，平常机场那么多粉丝盯着，大炮盯着，都不见得这么讲究，这会儿偷偷潜逃回来却全身散发我是idol我是model的气息。

“大明星，这天都黑了。”金在中伸手准备摘下郑允浩的墨镜，刚碰上镜脚就被郑允浩抓住，郑允浩另一只手取下墨镜就往后座丢，露出那双勾人的丹凤眼。金在中被注视着顿时不知道该说什么，想要收回手却被对方用力拉了过去，身子半靠在郑允浩身上，余光瞄了眼后座的沈昌珉，发现对方正双手抱胸地盯着自己还带着不明的微笑，随即脸一红挣扎的幅度也加大。

“哥，你就先满足下允浩哥，要不然你今晚可能不太好过啊。”

头顶传来郑允浩的轻笑，金在中见挣脱不开索性把头埋的更深一点免得让沈昌珉看到自己泛红的脸又要被嘲讽，但很明显，拥抱远远不能满足郑允浩，手慢慢扶上金在中的背从颈部到腰部，侧着低头吻上靠在自己肩上的金在中。金在中吓了一跳头从肩上弹起，

“郑允浩你..唔..”

追随而来的唇舌堵住了金在中说话的嘴，快速舔湿一圈后含住金在中的上嘴唇不断的吮吸，金在中的上唇比下唇要稍微厚一点而郑允浩却相反，两人的唇形非常适合接吻。郑允浩也爱死了金在中果冻一样的嘴唇每次都要来回添咬后再伸出舌头攻占内部，金在中此时的脸应该特别好看，白皙带着粉嫩，知道沈昌珉就坐在后座上看着现场，浑身上下都有种被扒光的感觉，好羞耻，第一次在人前和郑允浩亲热还是两人的弟弟，紧张的同时也只是更加的刺激，扶在肩膀上的手都有点发抖。金在中不敢睁开眼睛，一动不动的含着郑允浩的下嘴唇，郑允浩用舌尖不断探索缝隙，甚至开始模仿性交动作抽插起来，该死的郑允浩，接吻就接吻这样色情的动作一定要在沈昌珉面前做吗！？金在中心急的张嘴咬住了那根乱动的舌头小心的舔弄着，达到目的的郑允浩贴着金在中的唇都止不住上扬。时不时的滑过贝齿，时不时的用力吮吸，金在中感觉自己快被吸掉了理智，情欲在上涨，手指抓着允浩的头发，无意识地拉扯，车里很安静，只有两唇交换唾液的水声和摩擦声，金在中听着声音全身都在发烫。

想..  
想做..  
想做爱..  
现在马上立刻想和郑允浩做爱。  
手指寻找着郑允浩的拉链，已经感受到形状了刚碰上拉链....

“那个..” 金在中猛的收回了手，

“我饿了”

郑允浩不舍地放开金在中，抬手擦了擦金在中唇边的津液，金在中打掉那只手连抽了几张纸，转身开了门绕到车后拉门做了进去，沈昌珉憋着笑往旁边挪了挪保证自己的安全。

“你开，我累了”金在中说完就扭头看着窗外不理前面的人，自顾自的擦着本来就通红的嘴唇。  
“这样也好，我还担心等下路上允浩哥憋不住..”剩下的声音因为感受到左边可怕的寒气而吞进肚子里。前面，郑允浩通过后视镜看着那张寒气逼人的脸，无奈的跨坐到驾驶座，稍稍平息了内心的情欲扯了扯绷紧的裤拉链就出发了。

其实三人都累了一天了，郑允浩在飞机上一向睡的很好，刚刚又充了会电现在精神倒还不错。只是苦了沈昌珉，穿着练习的运动装不说，汗都没擦干就被郑允浩拉到机场说要回韩，而郑允浩自己却早早回宿舍打扮了一番。飞机上因为坐在靠走廊的一侧被来往的小破孩撞倒了果汁洒在大腿上，不方便出声的沈昌珉只是拿纸擦了擦，但湿答答的黏在身上完全影响睡眠，所以现在靠在座位上慢慢打起了瞌睡。路灯都陆陆续续亮了起来，洒进车里，洒在沈昌珉的脸上，好看的轮廓，明明和几年前的样子没什么变化但金在中却觉得好像很久很久没有仔细看过他的样子。看过两人的演出视频综艺节目，成熟的昌珉毒舌的昌珉，无论哪一个沈昌珉都有种难以接近不好相处的感觉，而现在闭着眼睛睡着的他却还是当年抱着猫咪的孩子一样，金在中侧躺在靠背上，盯着沈昌珉的睡颜感叹时间的流逝慢慢闭上了眼睛，郑允浩看着后座熟睡的两人把车开的更稳了。

“嗯...”感到唇上的热度不适的呻吟出声，捣乱的人好像没有放弃的念头反而变本加厉的舔舐，金在中猛的睁开眼睛只看到车内橙色的灯光下郑允浩深情的双眼。突然想到昌珉，刚想扭头就被捏住了下巴，郑允浩双唇一刻都不曾离开过金在中的唇瓣摩擦着说道“看你没醒，我让他拿钥匙上去了。”金在中这才放松下来，双手搂上了郑允浩的脖子，郑允浩从衣服下摆把手伸了进去，情动的滑过金在中胸前的粉嫩，

“宝贝我好想你，嗯...舌头伸出来”

金在中伸出舌头跟郑允浩纠缠了一会就拉着他锁好车上楼。开玩笑这火再多点一下一时半会儿就别想消下去，楼上还有个饿肚子的沈昌珉等着喂养，不能一回来就被沈昌珉连续嘲笑两次。

“允浩哥你早泄啊。我以为今晚只能吃宵夜了。”

“沈昌珉你要是还想吃饭就给我闭嘴，还有你，郑允浩！不准靠近我不准进厨房老实呆着，沈昌珉你看住你哥。”说完提着助理买好的食材就进了厨房，留下客厅里两人各自玩着手机，安静了一会就听到金在中喊沈昌珉进去帮忙顺便叮嘱了不让郑允浩乱动，沈昌珉把手机一甩就跑进厨房，还不忘拍了拍郑允浩表示安慰，

“把那边的菜洗一洗，洗两遍”穿着围裙的金在中一边顾着锅里的一边指挥道，沈昌珉听话的把菜放在水龙头下冲洗，回头看着金在中做菜，

“哥离入伍没几天了吧，难怪最近允浩哥这么黏你”

“你们排练的怎么样，很辛苦吧，我接到信息几乎都是半夜发的，你怎么也由着他胡闹这样跑回来明天不是会更辛苦吗。”

拜托我是被强行拖回来的好吗，我只是允浩哥一起顶罪的可怜人好吗，沈昌珉一边择菜一边内心吐槽。

“在中哥，我不知道你们是不是有什么事情，允浩哥他...好像还是有点怪自己，以前都不会但最近他总是看着行程发呆，他就是觉得陪你的时间太少了..在中哥你知道我们这边行程紧公司压着时间真的很难..”

“我知道的。”金在中头也没抬盯着砧板，手上的刀一下一下的切着菜，

“我没有怪他。听到他这样跑回来看我虽然对公司staff们感到抱歉，但我个人是很开心的，我以前呢，你也知道喜欢生他的气，怪他不懂我怪他小心翼翼，比起以前现在这样努力爱我的允浩我怎么会怪他呢”

嘶—

把菜倒进锅里翻炒，两人一时都没再说话。

“把新买的酱油给我，你左手边袋子里。”金在中打破沉默，

沈昌珉赶忙找出瓶子走到金在中身边，递给他，金在中瞄了瓶身发现没有拿错才拧开往锅铲上倒，转过头对着昌珉微微一笑，

“谢谢你了昌珉。”

沈昌珉一下子懵住了“你在说什么谢不谢的，平时你使唤的还少么”

“不是。”金在中顿了顿，“我是谢谢你照顾允浩，在我不在他身边的时候，谢谢你，昌珉。”

沈昌珉看着眼前的人，岁月到底改变了什么呢，为什么就好像回到几年前，那时候金在中拖着箱子站在宿舍前，郑允浩不肯下楼只有自己一个人在下面帮忙，也是这样安静的时候，金在中突然俯在自己耳边说到“我不在的时候好好照顾你允浩哥，谢谢你昌珉。”

回忆的画面慢慢和现实重合，眼睛使劲眨了眨才隐去雾气，转身就往门外走，

“下次离开他的时候别拜托我，我是不会管的。”

等到昌珉出了厨房，金在中才小声呢喃道

“不会有下次的”

金在中洗好锅，擦干，把碗筷从橱柜里拿出来，对着外面喊道，

“郑允浩进来端菜！”

一生遗憾不能有两次，这是金在中一辈子都会记住的东西。


	6. 第六章

吃完饭的沈昌珉摸着肚皮横躺在沙发上，郑允浩走过来抬脚踢了踢他的裤脚，后者没有任何反应依旧在沙发上躺尸，  
“还躺着，给你在中哥洗碗去。”

“不去，吃撑了不想动。给你机会好好表现啊哥。”

“你在中哥不让我进厨房..再说了你个蹭饭的还谈什么条件。“

“说的好像你不是蹭饭的一样..”沈昌珉极其鄙视的白了一眼，

“看样子在车上你都白看了啊。”郑允浩一脸正经的说着，脸都不带红，帮着沈昌珉回忆起在车里发生的现场，一直知道金在中长得好看但没想到动情的金在中会那么好看，稍微眯着眼睛还可以看清楚郑允浩的舌头在金在中嘴里一进一出...

“怎么，想这么久才想起我和你在中哥什么关系吗你这个蹭饭的。”突然出声的郑允浩把沈昌珉吓了一跳，刚刚自己居然在意淫在中，沈昌珉后怕的拍了拍脑袋，

“你平常就是这样对在中哥耍流氓的吗？要是知道入伍那几天你都不能陪他你还敢这样嚣张的耍流氓！？”说完，沈昌珉觉得自己完全扳回一局，得意的撑起身子斜着眼看着郑允浩。郑允浩脸稍微有点僵，刚想回话就被沈昌珉打断，

“真期待啊，允，浩，哥”说完就站起身伸了个懒腰，转头对着厨房里洗碗的金在中喊到

“哥，我回去补眠了。对了你洗完赶紧出来允浩哥有话对你说。”

“沈昌珉你！”压低声音都不能掩饰郑允浩此刻内心的煎熬，还没想好要怎么告诉在中，铺垫才想好了一半就被沈昌珉这臭小子捅出去了，沈昌珉一脸看好戏的表情盯着此时焦躁的郑允浩。不一会儿就听到拖鞋在地上哒哒哒的声音转眼就看到小跑到眼前的金在中，  
“这么早就回去了吗，不吃点水果吗我有买很多哦，都是你喜欢的你..”

“在中。”伸手把在中拉到身边打断了在中的话“你让昌珉先回去睡觉吧都累了。”  
金在中撇了郑允浩一眼，想挣开郑允浩的手却没成功只好做罢。昌珉看着允浩憋着笑就往外走，门刚关上，金在中立即转身对着郑允浩。

“你要对我说什么？”

大眼睛眨巴眨巴的印在郑允浩眼里，一周未见的感情堆积在一起，在车上稍微泄了点火但完全不够抵消现在这样穿着围裙看着自己的金在中带来的杀伤力，来不及多想什么，手臂稍稍用力将金在中圈进怀里，金在中的头发柔顺的耷拉在额前，染回来黑色，像十几年前的少年一样。伸手抚上金在中的后脑勺，从上到下的抚摸，直到脖颈，干燥的手指轻轻揉捏着，郑允浩俯下身子在脖子左侧印下细细密密的吻，温热的气息让金在中敏感的缩了缩脖子，愣了一下马上抬手抵在郑允浩胸口想要推开他，“你先放开...啊..郑允浩我还没洗澡呢..放开”郑允浩一直亲到锁骨才停下。

“宝宝”低沉性感的音调毫不掩饰的情欲，凑到耳朵上“一起洗澡..嗯？我想舔你”尾音让金在中的耳朵立马红了起来，没等到回答就被推进浴室，  
直接靠在墙上，扯下围裙却不着急脱下衬衫，手指熟练的玩弄着胸前两点，隔着衣服摩擦的感觉更加明显，舌头不停的在金在中的口腔里打转，吞咽着彼此的津液，郑允浩缠着金在中的舌头叼在自己嘴里，用力吮吸着慢慢牵引出来，顺带着来不及渡入的津液色情的流在嘴角。松开嘴唇，郑允浩睁眼看着此时把舌头伸在嘴外脸颊微红的金在中，胯下的雄物更加挺立，停下手中的动作，捧着金在中的脸又吻了上去，“嗯...”感受到郑允浩的手在全身抚摩，在自己敏感的地方就用力的揉搓，“啊..”很快呻吟就被吞入喉咙，郑允浩的手指隔着裤子顶弄着小穴，金在中腰完全没有力气，双手绕上郑允浩的脖子好继续跟他接吻，而郑允浩却停下了舌头的动作，只是贴在嘴唇上轻轻开口

“在车上你硬了吗宝贝”手上的动作还没停，甚至更用力的顶着。  
“被昌珉看到我亲你是不是..更有感觉？”  
“是不是当时...就想让我插你，像这样..一下一下的干你..？”手指改为手掌，扳开臀瓣用力的揉搓，金在中忍不住更大声音的呻吟起来，郑允浩说的没错当时自己就只有一个想法就是做爱，但此刻被看穿心思的金在中只剩下呻吟，身下也已经硬的不行，主动添上郑允浩的唇瓣用牙齿摩擦着，动手解着郑允浩的皮带，郑允浩嘴角扬了扬打开身后的花洒，一股热水冲湿了两人的衣裤，郑允浩松开金在中，  
“宝贝我们不在浴室做，你在这边洗我去那边。”说完附身到耳边轻声说道“洗完，我要添个遍..”转身走出浴室去了另一个浴室留金在中脸红的站在花洒下。

郑允浩先洗完就进了卧室，看着关着门的浴室，想象金在中裸体白净的身子手不自觉的摸上了自己的性器，上下撸动着，半躺在床头等着金在中。所以当金在中围好浴巾打开门就看到郑允浩挺得笔直的肉棒，和郑允浩色情的眼神，浴巾好像显得有点多余，站在床边盯着那根粗大的玩意松开了浴巾。

赤裸相对

郑允浩坐起身抱住金在中的腰，抬头含住了金在中的乳头，有技巧的舔弄，连乳晕一起含进嘴里，另一只手也照顾另外一个，揉捏着乳尖用力的打圈，“嗯....啊..允浩..”乳头上传来的刺激让金在中退下的情欲又染上全身，抱着腰把金在中按压在床上，还没忘记继续舔弄这个敏感点，金在中伸手摸上郑允浩的肿大，刚准备撸动就被郑允浩一只手压到了脑后，

“别着急，今天我要做..久一点。”

说完就舔上金在中的脖子，从上到下的舔弄一直到腰，围绕着肚脐打转，不时的伸舌头触碰，每被舔一次那里金在中就会抖一下，肚脐敏感的不像话。没做太多停留就继续往下，金在中毛发很少，耻毛稀稀拉拉的包围着小在中，郑允浩直接含住龟头，感到温热的口腔包围着自己的宝贝，金在中发出甜腻的哼声，不自觉插入郑允浩的头发中拉扯。郑允浩双手在大腿上滑动，拉开双腿，从龟头舔到根部，含住小球用力吮吸，可以感受到小在中的跳动，轻微的抖动都让郑允浩越发兴奋用力吸着龟头，“啊....”金在中难忍的摩擦着床单，放在郑允浩脑后的手也迫不及待地往下压想要对方含的更深。郑允浩知道金在中想要了，双手扶上腰部把金在中翻转成趴跪的姿势，附身吻上背部的纹身，伸出舌头在肌肤上舔弄，白皙嫩滑的皮肤每次都让郑允浩欲罢不能，手指从大腿摸上了心心念念的小穴，有了第一次以后入式做爱的经历后金在中也不是那么抗拒这个姿势了，只是有点害羞的把脸埋在手臂里，手臂感受着来自脸颊的温度，不敢转头看自己是怎么被人压在身下只露出那难以启齿的地方心里却又有点期待，身体忘不了上一次的快感。

“宝贝..屁股翘高一点。”

手掌配合的轻拍着臀肉，金在中哼唧了一声，把腰压的更低，屁股高高翘起，显得更加圆润，依然感受得到那双大手在自己小穴旁游动，一会儿后却感觉到与平常不同的触感与热度，意识到发生什么时，金在中脸猛的通红，急忙扭动着臀部，想要躲开郑允浩的舌头。郑允浩早就想这么做了，舌尖轻轻抵碰着穴口，穴口立即收缩起来，在性爱方面郑允浩一直占主导，霸道的占有欲，持久的体力，让金在中痛并快乐着。“啪”打在臀瓣上发出清脆的声音，手指扳开臀瓣整个舌头附上小穴用力的舔弄起来，时不时用手指扒开边缘方便舌头进入。模仿着性交的动作，一进一出，

“嗯..啊....啊...痒..别舔了...啊..”

第一次被舔穴的金在中整个人都在充血，完全不一样的触感与刺激，只能感受着郑允浩的舌头在自己穴里抽动，羞耻感与快感交织在一起，

“允浩...啊..啊..要射了...啊”

找到敏感点的郑允浩收回舌头用两根手指插进穴口，狠狠的抽插起来，相比肉棒的粗长，手指更灵活，侵略着金在中的内壁，感受到越来越收紧的小穴，他知道金在中要射了，另一只手堵着金在中的顶端抽出手指换上自己的肉棒直接插了进去“啊...啊..慢点..允浩..允浩.啊..慢..不行了..放开..要射了啊...”呻吟到最后带上了哭腔，郑允浩保持着速度不断的朝着那一点挺动，被插射的金在中的样子每次都会让自己疯狂，松开金在中的马眼，抽到穴口猛的全根吞入，“啊.....”两人同时发出声响，金在中一抽一抽的射精，而郑允浩被高潮中不规则挤压的内壁带来的快感而兴奋着，被插射也是对郑允浩的一种肯定，金在中无力的埋在枕头里大口大口的呼吸，没等到平复，体内的某物又开始摩擦起来，郑允浩就着插入的姿势将金在中翻转成面对自己，金在中伸手挡着光，眯眼看着郑允浩，完全精神的样子让自己感到害怕，郑允浩附身挡住灯光，一边细细的抽插一边含着金在中的唇瓣，模糊的说道

“宝贝，那才第一次呢..嗯....张嘴”


	7. 第七章

  
小别胜新婚，比以往更激烈的性爱，新解锁的姿势，和几乎翻倍的时间。平时在一起过夜的机会不多，加上第二天从早到晚的通告，做爱也是草草了事。因为“身体不适”让工作打折扣或让成精的饭胡乱猜疑，这样的结果两人都不愿意看到。眼看着离金在中入伍的日子越来越近，堆积了一周的精神与肉体的双重思念，在昨晚爱情的巨轮上爆发。  
  
累  
  
这是早上睁开眼的金在中脑子里唯一的想法，从头顶到脚尖的疲惫感，酸痛从腰部和臀部传来，稍微挪动下半身还能还能感受到小穴周围火辣的刺痛感。一定是磨破皮了，金在中懊恼道。郑允浩不喜欢润滑剂的油腻感每次只用足以进去的量便抛到一边，这跟他不喜欢用避孕套一样让金在中讨厌。因为有好好去健身房运动，以金在中的体格对付两人平时的性爱是不太会出现不适的问题，但因为昨晚某人的失控加上对自己的哄骗，配合着又被内射了好几次。  
  
瞪着眼前张口毫无睡相可言的郑允浩，金在中越想越来气，张口咬上了郑允浩的下巴。金在中曾经说过，郑允浩那条下颚线是郑允浩独有的性感点。所以当他张口碰到下巴尖就没舍得用力，只是轻轻的印上牙印，还不忘伸舌头在上边添上两口。敏感的舌头感受着新生胡渣带来的摩擦感。被舌头侵袭过的下巴也变得亮晶晶的。  
  
郑允浩就是在这个时候醒来的，滑腻的触感让自己瞬间清醒，毫不犹豫的低下头张开嘴含住这个不安分的小舌头。金在中也不反抗，只是被堵着嘴发出闷闷的笑。欢爱后的早晨自然是甜蜜的持续，只是简单地接吻也好，不用多余的技巧只两唇相贴，舌尖温柔地缠绕，两人的呼吸都融在了一起。当然，温水会煮熟青蛙，自然也能煮熟金在中。挑拨似的抚摸，在脖颈处来回点火，手掌直接按压住金在中的乳头来回摩擦。勾着郑允浩脖子的手用力一收，伴随着甜腻的呻吟声，两具身体紧贴在一起。  
  
欲望是没有休止的，做爱也是会上瘾的。  
  
性欲不似郑允浩那么强但也难以抵抗赤裸相贴的诱惑外加一个深吻。下意识的挺胸，下意识的翘起屁股。郑允浩细细揉捏着金在中浅粉的乳头，感受着乳头从软到硬的过程，又摸了好几下才舍得放开，嘴上动作依旧没停，完全离不开金在中的小嘴，而对方也乖巧的张嘴让他的舌头在自己口腔里扫荡。略过精神的小在中，直接顺着臀缝从上而下的摩擦，手指摸到穴口轻轻的左右磨蹭，昨天就是这里含着自己的肉棒不松口，丰满的臀瓣深藏着这个小穴，每次抽插都要经过臀瓣的挤压，有时候光看着自己肉棒在穴里一进一出就忍不住想内射。早已忍不住的郑允浩作势将中指抵在穴口下一秒就开始往里插弄，  
  
“啊..痛啊..不要做了”  
  
金在中推开压在身上的郑允浩，其实脱离情欲的干扰疼痛很快就侵袭了大脑。越来越清醒的金在中拿过床头的干净内裤穿好，弯起一只手臂试图撑起身体坐起来，但手臂一用力就开始颤抖。以为爱人在给自己耍脾气的郑允浩赶紧坐起来用力扣住金在中的肩膀将人带到自己的怀里，今早起来还没来得及好好看看他。昨晚一直处于特殊兴奋的状态，情欲蒙蔽着双眼，用下半身代替大脑思考。在爱人身上留下自己的记号是每个有占有欲的人都热衷的事情，从耳后蔓延到胸前。金在中本来就比别人要白上几个度，深红色的吻痕更为突出，郑允浩顺着吻痕继续往下看，两条笔直修长的腿交叉叠在自己腿间。从隐蔽三角区蔓延出来的深红色花朵到膝盖才结束。  
  
“看够了没有”  
  
怀里传来闷闷的声音，郑允浩握着金在中右肩的手顺着肩头滑到手肘来回抚摸着，微抬起头把下巴撑在金在中早起来不及打理的毛毛剌剌的头上。郑允浩不是个矫情的人，很多时候他比金在中要理性的多，浪漫主义跟他也几乎靠不上边，但此刻，幸福二字就好像拆成了一横一竖然后从自己的眼鼻耳喉中进入身体再瞬间膨胀千万倍。几根翘起的头发撩的郑允浩下巴痒痒的，那是金在中的头发，贴在自己胸口的是金在中的嘴唇和眼尾的睫毛，呼吸洒在赤裸的皮肤上..这都是幸福最真实的感受。  
  
“金在中”  
  
被叫了全名的金在中整个人都愣住了，甚至忘记回应，原本积了一肚子的气也忘记发泄。郑允浩停顿了几秒发现怀中的人依旧没有要说话的趋势，又顺了顺他的头发才慢慢开口  
  
“你知道吗，我现在..很满足，不，是非常满足，我只要见到你就会好开心，你的名字，你的照片，不管出现在哪里我都想去触摸，只要我能看到你就忍不住想抱你，全身都想跟你贴在一起，就象现在一样，很变态吧？....我知道，但我想这就是爱吧，我爱了你那么多年，真的好多年了..我一半的人生了吧可还是觉得不够啊怎么都不够我怎么就那么晚才遇见你呢。你怎么就那么好呢，金在中怎么就那么好听，我每天都要念叨好多遍，我就爱念叨这个。我这辈子最开心的那天就是你答应跟我在一起的那天，你肯定还记得的，比出道舞台还紧张的我，傻瓜一样说了那些话。后来有一段时间我总觉得那天用完了我一辈子的运气，可其实仔细想想最幸运的还是能与你相遇啊，所以真是老天眷顾我...你怎么就看上我了呢？”  
  
从开始就被弄得有点小感动的金在中听到这里终于忍不住扑哧笑了出来，郑允浩也不恼，只是又收紧了胳膊，把头压下嘴唇刚好贴在金在中耳边  
  
“可是我真的好喜欢你”  
  
声音很小，自言自语一样，但金在中听得真切，还逼出了他的眼泪，好像被戳开了阀门，眼泪不停的往下流，一张脸马上就变得湿漉漉的。可明明上一秒还被逗笑，什么时候变得这么喜怒无常，都怪郑允浩一大清早就说这么多煽情的话，明明自己那么优秀却说的好像什么都不是，如果喜欢一个人就会变得卑微那金在中又何尝不是呢？在外人面前是光鲜亮丽的队长，帅气多金的优质男人。每次新闻报道都会提到身边的这个男人是多么的优秀，随时都有女人争先恐后的想与之交往。家庭，虽然郑允浩的家庭已经表明不再干涉，但谁又看不出来父母想让他和女人结婚生子的心愿呢，说到底还是自己挡了道。  
  
“可是....”金在中此刻心里又泛起了苦水，“我只是想跟你在一起啊，只有这一个愿望也是不可以的吗？”  
  
本来就被金在中泪水搞得不知所措的郑允浩听到这句轻声的告白眼眶立马就红了。知道自己的宝贝又在多想了赶紧拉开身体凑上去吻他的眼泪。舌尖扫过睫毛，一路吻到嘴唇。金在中闭着眼睛，小声嘟囔着“疼，昨晚磨破皮了”郑允浩心疼的放轻嘴上的力度，“乖，我们不做，我就亲亲你。”金在中微张双唇郑允浩的舌头轻车熟路的伸了进去，不停变换角度的深吻，双手习惯性的在郑允浩身上抚摸，不小心就进入了危险地带。一碰上那物就知道郑允浩此刻忍得多难受，早就知道郑允浩对自己身体的迷恋程度，但没想到刚吻上没几秒就硬成这样。迟疑了一下还是伸手握上去。突然感受到嘴里的舌头没了章法的乱动起来，被这样的节奏生生弄出了呻吟，手上动作没有停，有技巧的撸动着，没感觉要射但有不停在胀大。  
  
“允浩，要不..我用嘴帮你？”  
  
第一次主动提这样的要求，配上被吻的红肿的嘴唇和刚哭过红红的双眼，只是看上一眼郑允浩都觉得要射了。又低头亲他  
  
“不用，你不用为我做这个，你不舒服的。”  
“那我用腿好了。”  
  
说完就翻身趴在床上，曲起膝盖，反手剥下刚穿好的内裤。被郑允浩那一番话感动所以为他做这些又有何不可呢。  
  
整个脸都埋在枕头里，耳朵尖还能看到一丝粉红。一会儿过去了，裸露在空气中的臀部迟迟没有人来温暖。本来就害羞到无地自容，可得了便宜还不买账的那个人却无动于衷，其实郑允浩是呆住了，死死的盯着金在中圆润的臀部和若隐若现的小穴，看着趴在自己面前乖乖翘起屁股脱下内裤的金在中心里的欲火早就烧到了下身。终于忍不住想抬头往后看的金在中突然感受到腿间多了一个滚烫的物体，双腿也被人用力聚拢。郑允浩把自己的肉棒夹在金在中大腿之间，自己也跪在两边用膝盖锁住金在中的双腿，全身最嫩的皮肤包裹着自己的肉棒，肉棒可以摩擦到金在中的小球，再往上看就是只有他才能进入的小穴。  
  
俯身趴在金在中脊背上，像后入式一样的前后摇摆身体。连带着小在中一起摩擦。金在中第一次体验这种不一样的快感，明明没有被进入，但就是有插到深处的错觉，情不自禁的发出呻吟，好淫荡，真是太不要脸了。金在中心里一边斥责自己一边被干的爽得想要更多。  
  
“啊啊..啊......啊..”  
  
金在中扭动着屁股想要躲开郑允浩双手，郑允浩用力禁锢住双手往两边掰开露出随着抽插频率一张一合的小穴，金在中生怕郑允浩兽性大发又要插进小穴，挣扎的更厉害了。郑允浩抬起手在了屁股上抽了几下发出清脆的响声，金在中觉得委屈想要往前躲。郑允浩却抽出了腿间的肉棒往臀瓣间用力冲撞起来，没插入却胜似插入，十几下之后射在了小穴周围。  
  
“啊.........”  
  
被内射的错觉让金在中突然射了出来，就这样被“干”射，金在中整个人都不好了。郑允浩却很满足，下床抱起金在中就朝浴室走去。  
  
“你放我下来！郑允浩！你不要脸！”  
“听到没有！？”  
“郑！允！浩！”  
  
郑允浩充耳不闻身边炸毛的爱人的话，现在重要的是洗个热水澡再帮他上药，看着怀里红扑扑脸蛋小嘴还在不停动着的金在中，幸福再一次充满了内心。  
  
可是郑允浩，你还记得，在中哥入伍你不能去送他的事吗  
沈昌珉在家里边吃着早晨边想着。  
  



	8. 第七章

  
小别胜新婚，比以往更激烈的性爱，新解锁的姿势，和几乎翻倍的时间。平时在一起过夜的机会不多，加上第二天从早到晚的通告，做爱也是草草了事。因为“身体不适”让工作打折扣或让成精的饭胡乱猜疑，这样的结果两人都不愿意看到。眼看着离金在中入伍的日子越来越近，堆积了一周的精神与肉体的双重思念，在昨晚爱情的巨轮上爆发。  
  
累  
  
这是早上睁开眼的金在中脑子里唯一的想法，从头顶到脚尖的疲惫感，酸痛从腰部和臀部传来，稍微挪动下半身还能还能感受到小穴周围火辣的刺痛感。一定是磨破皮了，金在中懊恼道。郑允浩不喜欢润滑剂的油腻感每次只用足以进去的量便抛到一边，这跟他不喜欢用避孕套一样让金在中讨厌。因为有好好去健身房运动，以金在中的体格对付两人平时的性爱是不太会出现不适的问题，但因为昨晚某人的失控加上对自己的哄骗，配合着又被内射了好几次。  
  
瞪着眼前张口毫无睡相可言的郑允浩，金在中越想越来气，张口咬上了郑允浩的下巴。金在中曾经说过，郑允浩那条下颚线是郑允浩独有的性感点。所以当他张口碰到下巴尖就没舍得用力，只是轻轻的印上牙印，还不忘伸舌头在上边添上两口。敏感的舌头感受着新生胡渣带来的摩擦感。被舌头侵袭过的下巴也变得亮晶晶的。  
  
郑允浩就是在这个时候醒来的，滑腻的触感让自己瞬间清醒，毫不犹豫的低下头张开嘴含住这个不安分的小舌头。金在中也不反抗，只是被堵着嘴发出闷闷的笑。欢爱后的早晨自然是甜蜜的持续，只是简单地接吻也好，不用多余的技巧只两唇相贴，舌尖温柔地缠绕，两人的呼吸都融在了一起。当然，温水会煮熟青蛙，自然也能煮熟金在中。挑拨似的抚摸，在脖颈处来回点火，手掌直接按压住金在中的乳头来回摩擦。勾着郑允浩脖子的手用力一收，伴随着甜腻的呻吟声，两具身体紧贴在一起。  
  
欲望是没有休止的，做爱也是会上瘾的。  
  
性欲不似郑允浩那么强但也难以抵抗赤裸相贴的诱惑外加一个深吻。下意识的挺胸，下意识的翘起屁股。郑允浩细细揉捏着金在中浅粉的乳头，感受着乳头从软到硬的过程，又摸了好几下才舍得放开，嘴上动作依旧没停，完全离不开金在中的小嘴，而对方也乖巧的张嘴让他的舌头在自己口腔里扫荡。略过精神的小在中，直接顺着臀缝从上而下的摩擦，手指摸到穴口轻轻的左右磨蹭，昨天就是这里含着自己的肉棒不松口，丰满的臀瓣深藏着这个小穴，每次抽插都要经过臀瓣的挤压，有时候光看着自己肉棒在穴里一进一出就忍不住想内射。早已忍不住的郑允浩作势将中指抵在穴口下一秒就开始往里插弄，  
  
“啊..痛啊..不要做了”  
  
金在中推开压在身上的郑允浩，其实脱离情欲的干扰疼痛很快就侵袭了大脑。越来越清醒的金在中拿过床头的干净内裤穿好，弯起一只手臂试图撑起身体坐起来，但手臂一用力就开始颤抖。以为爱人在给自己耍脾气的郑允浩赶紧坐起来用力扣住金在中的肩膀将人带到自己的怀里，今早起来还没来得及好好看看他。昨晚一直处于特殊兴奋的状态，情欲蒙蔽着双眼，用下半身代替大脑思考。在爱人身上留下自己的记号是每个有占有欲的人都热衷的事情，从耳后蔓延到胸前。金在中本来就比别人要白上几个度，深红色的吻痕更为突出，郑允浩顺着吻痕继续往下看，两条笔直修长的腿交叉叠在自己腿间。从隐蔽三角区蔓延出来的深红色花朵到膝盖才结束。  
  
“看够了没有”  
  
怀里传来闷闷的声音，郑允浩握着金在中右肩的手顺着肩头滑到手肘来回抚摸着，微抬起头把下巴撑在金在中早起来不及打理的毛毛剌剌的头上。郑允浩不是个矫情的人，很多时候他比金在中要理性的多，浪漫主义跟他也几乎靠不上边，但此刻，幸福二字就好像拆成了一横一竖然后从自己的眼鼻耳喉中进入身体再瞬间膨胀千万倍。几根翘起的头发撩的郑允浩下巴痒痒的，那是金在中的头发，贴在自己胸口的是金在中的嘴唇和眼尾的睫毛，呼吸洒在赤裸的皮肤上..这都是幸福最真实的感受。  
  
“金在中”  
  
被叫了全名的金在中整个人都愣住了，甚至忘记回应，原本积了一肚子的气也忘记发泄。郑允浩停顿了几秒发现怀中的人依旧没有要说话的趋势，又顺了顺他的头发才慢慢开口  
  
“你知道吗，我现在..很满足，不，是非常满足，我只要见到你就会好开心，你的名字，你的照片，不管出现在哪里我都想去触摸，只要我能看到你就忍不住想抱你，全身都想跟你贴在一起，就象现在一样，很变态吧？....我知道，但我想这就是爱吧，我爱了你那么多年，真的好多年了..我一半的人生了吧可还是觉得不够啊怎么都不够我怎么就那么晚才遇见你呢。你怎么就那么好呢，金在中怎么就那么好听，我每天都要念叨好多遍，我就爱念叨这个。我这辈子最开心的那天就是你答应跟我在一起的那天，你肯定还记得的，比出道舞台还紧张的我，傻瓜一样说了那些话。后来有一段时间我总觉得那天用完了我一辈子的运气，可其实仔细想想最幸运的还是能与你相遇啊，所以真是老天眷顾我...你怎么就看上我了呢？”  
  
从开始就被弄得有点小感动的金在中听到这里终于忍不住扑哧笑了出来，郑允浩也不恼，只是又收紧了胳膊，把头压下嘴唇刚好贴在金在中耳边  
  
“可是我真的好喜欢你”  
  
声音很小，自言自语一样，但金在中听得真切，还逼出了他的眼泪，好像被戳开了阀门，眼泪不停的往下流，一张脸马上就变得湿漉漉的。可明明上一秒还被逗笑，什么时候变得这么喜怒无常，都怪郑允浩一大清早就说这么多煽情的话，明明自己那么优秀却说的好像什么都不是，如果喜欢一个人就会变得卑微那金在中又何尝不是呢？在外人面前是光鲜亮丽的队长，帅气多金的优质男人。每次新闻报道都会提到身边的这个男人是多么的优秀，随时都有女人争先恐后的想与之交往。家庭，虽然郑允浩的家庭已经表明不再干涉，但谁又看不出来父母想让他和女人结婚生子的心愿呢，说到底还是自己挡了道。  
  
“可是....”金在中此刻心里又泛起了苦水，“我只是想跟你在一起啊，只有这一个愿望也是不可以的吗？”  
  
本来就被金在中泪水搞得不知所措的郑允浩听到这句轻声的告白眼眶立马就红了。知道自己的宝贝又在多想了赶紧拉开身体凑上去吻他的眼泪。舌尖扫过睫毛，一路吻到嘴唇。金在中闭着眼睛，小声嘟囔着“疼，昨晚磨破皮了”郑允浩心疼的放轻嘴上的力度，“乖，我们不做，我就亲亲你。”金在中微张双唇郑允浩的舌头轻车熟路的伸了进去，不停变换角度的深吻，双手习惯性的在郑允浩身上抚摸，不小心就进入了危险地带。一碰上那物就知道郑允浩此刻忍得多难受，早就知道郑允浩对自己身体的迷恋程度，但没想到刚吻上没几秒就硬成这样。迟疑了一下还是伸手握上去。突然感受到嘴里的舌头没了章法的乱动起来，被这样的节奏生生弄出了呻吟，手上动作没有停，有技巧的撸动着，没感觉要射但有不停在胀大。  
  
“允浩，要不..我用嘴帮你？”  
  
第一次主动提这样的要求，配上被吻的红肿的嘴唇和刚哭过红红的双眼，只是看上一眼郑允浩都觉得要射了。又低头亲他  
  
“不用，你不用为我做这个，你不舒服的。”  
“那我用腿好了。”  
  
说完就翻身趴在床上，曲起膝盖，反手剥下刚穿好的内裤。被郑允浩那一番话感动所以为他做这些又有何不可呢。  
  
整个脸都埋在枕头里，耳朵尖还能看到一丝粉红。一会儿过去了，裸露在空气中的臀部迟迟没有人来温暖。本来就害羞到无地自容，可得了便宜还不买账的那个人却无动于衷，其实郑允浩是呆住了，死死的盯着金在中圆润的臀部和若隐若现的小穴，看着趴在自己面前乖乖翘起屁股脱下内裤的金在中心里的欲火早就烧到了下身。终于忍不住想抬头往后看的金在中突然感受到腿间多了一个滚烫的物体，双腿也被人用力聚拢。郑允浩把自己的肉棒夹在金在中大腿之间，自己也跪在两边用膝盖锁住金在中的双腿，全身最嫩的皮肤包裹着自己的肉棒，肉棒可以摩擦到金在中的小球，再往上看就是只有他才能进入的小穴。  
  
俯身趴在金在中脊背上，像后入式一样的前后摇摆身体。连带着小在中一起摩擦。金在中第一次体验这种不一样的快感，明明没有被进入，但就是有插到深处的错觉，情不自禁的发出呻吟，好淫荡，真是太不要脸了。金在中心里一边斥责自己一边被干的爽得想要更多。  
  
“啊啊..啊......啊..”  
  
金在中扭动着屁股想要躲开郑允浩双手，郑允浩用力禁锢住双手往两边掰开露出随着抽插频率一张一合的小穴，金在中生怕郑允浩兽性大发又要插进小穴，挣扎的更厉害了。郑允浩抬起手在了屁股上抽了几下发出清脆的响声，金在中觉得委屈想要往前躲。郑允浩却抽出了腿间的肉棒往臀瓣间用力冲撞起来，没插入却胜似插入，十几下之后射在了小穴周围。  
  
“啊.........”  
  
被内射的错觉让金在中突然射了出来，就这样被“干”射，金在中整个人都不好了。郑允浩却很满足，下床抱起金在中就朝浴室走去。  
  
“你放我下来！郑允浩！你不要脸！”  
“听到没有！？”  
“郑！允！浩！”  
  
郑允浩充耳不闻身边炸毛的爱人的话，现在重要的是洗个热水澡再帮他上药，看着怀里红扑扑脸蛋小嘴还在不停动着的金在中，幸福再一次充满了内心。  
  
可是郑允浩，你还记得，在中哥入伍你不能去送他的事吗  
沈昌珉在家里边吃着早晨边想着。  
  



	9. 第七章

  
小别胜新婚，比以往更激烈的性爱，新解锁的姿势，和几乎翻倍的时间。平时在一起过夜的机会不多，加上第二天从早到晚的通告，做爱也是草草了事。因为“身体不适”让工作打折扣或让成精的饭胡乱猜疑，这样的结果两人都不愿意看到。眼看着离金在中入伍的日子越来越近，堆积了一周的精神与肉体的双重思念，在昨晚爱情的巨轮上爆发。  
  
累  
  
这是早上睁开眼的金在中脑子里唯一的想法，从头顶到脚尖的疲惫感，酸痛从腰部和臀部传来，稍微挪动下半身还能还能感受到小穴周围火辣的刺痛感。一定是磨破皮了，金在中懊恼道。郑允浩不喜欢润滑剂的油腻感每次只用足以进去的量便抛到一边，这跟他不喜欢用避孕套一样让金在中讨厌。因为有好好去健身房运动，以金在中的体格对付两人平时的性爱是不太会出现不适的问题，但因为昨晚某人的失控加上对自己的哄骗，配合着又被内射了好几次。  
  
瞪着眼前张口毫无睡相可言的郑允浩，金在中越想越来气，张口咬上了郑允浩的下巴。金在中曾经说过，郑允浩那条下颚线是郑允浩独有的性感点。所以当他张口碰到下巴尖就没舍得用力，只是轻轻的印上牙印，还不忘伸舌头在上边添上两口。敏感的舌头感受着新生胡渣带来的摩擦感。被舌头侵袭过的下巴也变得亮晶晶的。  
  
郑允浩就是在这个时候醒来的，滑腻的触感让自己瞬间清醒，毫不犹豫的低下头张开嘴含住这个不安分的小舌头。金在中也不反抗，只是被堵着嘴发出闷闷的笑。欢爱后的早晨自然是甜蜜的持续，只是简单地接吻也好，不用多余的技巧只两唇相贴，舌尖温柔地缠绕，两人的呼吸都融在了一起。当然，温水会煮熟青蛙，自然也能煮熟金在中。挑拨似的抚摸，在脖颈处来回点火，手掌直接按压住金在中的乳头来回摩擦。勾着郑允浩脖子的手用力一收，伴随着甜腻的呻吟声，两具身体紧贴在一起。  
  
欲望是没有休止的，做爱也是会上瘾的。  
  
性欲不似郑允浩那么强但也难以抵抗赤裸相贴的诱惑外加一个深吻。下意识的挺胸，下意识的翘起屁股。郑允浩细细揉捏着金在中浅粉的乳头，感受着乳头从软到硬的过程，又摸了好几下才舍得放开，嘴上动作依旧没停，完全离不开金在中的小嘴，而对方也乖巧的张嘴让他的舌头在自己口腔里扫荡。略过精神的小在中，直接顺着臀缝从上而下的摩擦，手指摸到穴口轻轻的左右磨蹭，昨天就是这里含着自己的肉棒不松口，丰满的臀瓣深藏着这个小穴，每次抽插都要经过臀瓣的挤压，有时候光看着自己肉棒在穴里一进一出就忍不住想内射。早已忍不住的郑允浩作势将中指抵在穴口下一秒就开始往里插弄，  
  
“啊..痛啊..不要做了”  
  
金在中推开压在身上的郑允浩，其实脱离情欲的干扰疼痛很快就侵袭了大脑。越来越清醒的金在中拿过床头的干净内裤穿好，弯起一只手臂试图撑起身体坐起来，但手臂一用力就开始颤抖。以为爱人在给自己耍脾气的郑允浩赶紧坐起来用力扣住金在中的肩膀将人带到自己的怀里，今早起来还没来得及好好看看他。昨晚一直处于特殊兴奋的状态，情欲蒙蔽着双眼，用下半身代替大脑思考。在爱人身上留下自己的记号是每个有占有欲的人都热衷的事情，从耳后蔓延到胸前。金在中本来就比别人要白上几个度，深红色的吻痕更为突出，郑允浩顺着吻痕继续往下看，两条笔直修长的腿交叉叠在自己腿间。从隐蔽三角区蔓延出来的深红色花朵到膝盖才结束。  
  
“看够了没有”  
  
怀里传来闷闷的声音，郑允浩握着金在中右肩的手顺着肩头滑到手肘来回抚摸着，微抬起头把下巴撑在金在中早起来不及打理的毛毛剌剌的头上。郑允浩不是个矫情的人，很多时候他比金在中要理性的多，浪漫主义跟他也几乎靠不上边，但此刻，幸福二字就好像拆成了一横一竖然后从自己的眼鼻耳喉中进入身体再瞬间膨胀千万倍。几根翘起的头发撩的郑允浩下巴痒痒的，那是金在中的头发，贴在自己胸口的是金在中的嘴唇和眼尾的睫毛，呼吸洒在赤裸的皮肤上..这都是幸福最真实的感受。  
  
“金在中”  
  
被叫了全名的金在中整个人都愣住了，甚至忘记回应，原本积了一肚子的气也忘记发泄。郑允浩停顿了几秒发现怀中的人依旧没有要说话的趋势，又顺了顺他的头发才慢慢开口  
  
“你知道吗，我现在..很满足，不，是非常满足，我只要见到你就会好开心，你的名字，你的照片，不管出现在哪里我都想去触摸，只要我能看到你就忍不住想抱你，全身都想跟你贴在一起，就象现在一样，很变态吧？....我知道，但我想这就是爱吧，我爱了你那么多年，真的好多年了..我一半的人生了吧可还是觉得不够啊怎么都不够我怎么就那么晚才遇见你呢。你怎么就那么好呢，金在中怎么就那么好听，我每天都要念叨好多遍，我就爱念叨这个。我这辈子最开心的那天就是你答应跟我在一起的那天，你肯定还记得的，比出道舞台还紧张的我，傻瓜一样说了那些话。后来有一段时间我总觉得那天用完了我一辈子的运气，可其实仔细想想最幸运的还是能与你相遇啊，所以真是老天眷顾我...你怎么就看上我了呢？”  
  
从开始就被弄得有点小感动的金在中听到这里终于忍不住扑哧笑了出来，郑允浩也不恼，只是又收紧了胳膊，把头压下嘴唇刚好贴在金在中耳边  
  
“可是我真的好喜欢你”  
  
声音很小，自言自语一样，但金在中听得真切，还逼出了他的眼泪，好像被戳开了阀门，眼泪不停的往下流，一张脸马上就变得湿漉漉的。可明明上一秒还被逗笑，什么时候变得这么喜怒无常，都怪郑允浩一大清早就说这么多煽情的话，明明自己那么优秀却说的好像什么都不是，如果喜欢一个人就会变得卑微那金在中又何尝不是呢？在外人面前是光鲜亮丽的队长，帅气多金的优质男人。每次新闻报道都会提到身边的这个男人是多么的优秀，随时都有女人争先恐后的想与之交往。家庭，虽然郑允浩的家庭已经表明不再干涉，但谁又看不出来父母想让他和女人结婚生子的心愿呢，说到底还是自己挡了道。  
  
“可是....”金在中此刻心里又泛起了苦水，“我只是想跟你在一起啊，只有这一个愿望也是不可以的吗？”  
  
本来就被金在中泪水搞得不知所措的郑允浩听到这句轻声的告白眼眶立马就红了。知道自己的宝贝又在多想了赶紧拉开身体凑上去吻他的眼泪。舌尖扫过睫毛，一路吻到嘴唇。金在中闭着眼睛，小声嘟囔着“疼，昨晚磨破皮了”郑允浩心疼的放轻嘴上的力度，“乖，我们不做，我就亲亲你。”金在中微张双唇郑允浩的舌头轻车熟路的伸了进去，不停变换角度的深吻，双手习惯性的在郑允浩身上抚摸，不小心就进入了危险地带。一碰上那物就知道郑允浩此刻忍得多难受，早就知道郑允浩对自己身体的迷恋程度，但没想到刚吻上没几秒就硬成这样。迟疑了一下还是伸手握上去。突然感受到嘴里的舌头没了章法的乱动起来，被这样的节奏生生弄出了呻吟，手上动作没有停，有技巧的撸动着，没感觉要射但有不停在胀大。  
  
“允浩，要不..我用嘴帮你？”  
  
第一次主动提这样的要求，配上被吻的红肿的嘴唇和刚哭过红红的双眼，只是看上一眼郑允浩都觉得要射了。又低头亲他  
  
“不用，你不用为我做这个，你不舒服的。”  
“那我用腿好了。”  
  
说完就翻身趴在床上，曲起膝盖，反手剥下刚穿好的内裤。被郑允浩那一番话感动所以为他做这些又有何不可呢。  
  
整个脸都埋在枕头里，耳朵尖还能看到一丝粉红。一会儿过去了，裸露在空气中的臀部迟迟没有人来温暖。本来就害羞到无地自容，可得了便宜还不买账的那个人却无动于衷，其实郑允浩是呆住了，死死的盯着金在中圆润的臀部和若隐若现的小穴，看着趴在自己面前乖乖翘起屁股脱下内裤的金在中心里的欲火早就烧到了下身。终于忍不住想抬头往后看的金在中突然感受到腿间多了一个滚烫的物体，双腿也被人用力聚拢。郑允浩把自己的肉棒夹在金在中大腿之间，自己也跪在两边用膝盖锁住金在中的双腿，全身最嫩的皮肤包裹着自己的肉棒，肉棒可以摩擦到金在中的小球，再往上看就是只有他才能进入的小穴。  
  
俯身趴在金在中脊背上，像后入式一样的前后摇摆身体。连带着小在中一起摩擦。金在中第一次体验这种不一样的快感，明明没有被进入，但就是有插到深处的错觉，情不自禁的发出呻吟，好淫荡，真是太不要脸了。金在中心里一边斥责自己一边被干的爽得想要更多。  
  
“啊啊..啊......啊..”  
  
金在中扭动着屁股想要躲开郑允浩双手，郑允浩用力禁锢住双手往两边掰开露出随着抽插频率一张一合的小穴，金在中生怕郑允浩兽性大发又要插进小穴，挣扎的更厉害了。郑允浩抬起手在了屁股上抽了几下发出清脆的响声，金在中觉得委屈想要往前躲。郑允浩却抽出了腿间的肉棒往臀瓣间用力冲撞起来，没插入却胜似插入，十几下之后射在了小穴周围。  
  
“啊.........”  
  
被内射的错觉让金在中突然射了出来，就这样被“干”射，金在中整个人都不好了。郑允浩却很满足，下床抱起金在中就朝浴室走去。  
  
“你放我下来！郑允浩！你不要脸！”  
“听到没有！？”  
“郑！允！浩！”  
  
郑允浩充耳不闻身边炸毛的爱人的话，现在重要的是洗个热水澡再帮他上药，看着怀里红扑扑脸蛋小嘴还在不停动着的金在中，幸福再一次充满了内心。  
  
可是郑允浩，你还记得，在中哥入伍你不能去送他的事吗  
沈昌珉在家里边吃着早晨边想着。  
  



End file.
